


Hufflepuff's Secret Weapons

by ericsonclan



Series: Wizarding World AU [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gen, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Pride, Quidditch, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw Pride, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: It's Mariana's first Quidditch match and Gabe and the other Hufflepuffs are ready to cheer her on.
Relationships: Gabriel García & Mariana García, Louis & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Renata & Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Wizarding World AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743601
Kudos: 3





	Hufflepuff's Secret Weapons

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Gabe felt his legs burn as he sprinted down the stairs in Hogwarts, cursing under his breath when he stumbled and fell slightly before regaining his balance and skidding down the hallway. His Hufflepuff robes blew in the wind while he moved through the outside walkway and towards the Grand Hall where he hoped he’d find a certain redhead Hufflepuff. His feet slid to a screeching halt when he entered the Grand Hall only to see that who he was looking for wasn’t there. Giving an awkward wave to the nearby Professor Pete who looked slightly peeved at his loud entrance, he dipped out of the room. 

_Just my luck._ Gabe’s footsteps grew louder as he continued his search. She had promised to go to the Quidditch match with him and yet here he was searching half of the castle for her. How was it so hard to find a 5’11” girl, especially one who was as social and friendly as Sophie? He was about to turn down another corridor and hoped that his luck would be better when all of a sudden he heard a familiar laugh. It was Renata and wherever Renata was he was mostly likely to find the twins. Running towards the sound, he started to pick up on some of the conversation.

“Come on, Sophie, wasn’t it a fun surprise?” Renata’s mischief seeped deep into her words while still maintaining a cheery tone. 

“No, Renata, Belch powder in my lunch wasn’t as much fun as you might think. I-” Sophie’s sentence was interrupted by a loud burp. 

Renata’s laughter grew louder at that. 

“I’m serious,” Sophie’s tone soon devolved into a fit of laughter as well though. “I was really looking forward to that roast chicken and mashed potatoes.”

“But it shouldn’t have affected the taste,” Renata stated simply. 

Sophie was about to reply when she heard the crashing footsteps of Gabe. “Hey, Gabe. What’s up?” Sophie smiled over at her friend before her expression changed and her eyes grew large. “Oh shit, I forgot! It’s Mari’s first game.”

“Yeah, and I was looking everywhere for you,” Gabe said through short pauses as he caught his breath.

“I’m so sorry, I’ll buy you a butterbeer to make up for it.”

An excited smile appeared on Gabe’s lips. “I’m holding you to that, Soph.”

“I wouldn’t dare break a food promise,” Sophie smiled back at her fellow Hufflepuff before looking towards her best friend. “Don’t think this is over, Renata,” Sophie started to run backwards alongside Gabe.” No one messes with my food and gets away with it!” Sophie tried to have a serious look on her face but it was clear that she was having fun. 

Renata chuckled at her with a bright smile. “Oh, I look forward to what trick you’ll try to pull!” Renata cupped her hands around her mouth. “Wish Mari luck for me!”

With that the two Hufflepuffs were off, talking excitedly about Mariana’s first Quidditch match.

“She’s totally gonna kick ass today,” Sophie looked over at Gabe with a smile. 

“Yeah, I know! She’s been working super hard,” Gabe’s bright smile faded for a moment, replaced by a nervous look.

“Don’t worry. Keeper is the safest position on a Quidditch team,” Sophie’s comforting words seemed to help a bit.

Gabe gave a small nod and before they knew it they were at Quidditch pitch. 

“Excuse me, sorry, excuse me,” Gabe flashed an apologetic smile as he moved past his fellow Hufflepuffs and made it to the front row area of the Hufflepuff viewing box. Already sitting there was 

Prisha who gave a quick smile then motioned towards the two seats next to her. 

“Thanks for saving us spots,” Sophie plopped down at the seat next to the Ravenclaw. 

“The match is about to start in a few minutes. I was beginning to think you’d forgotten.”

Sophie was about to speak up to defend herself when Gabe leaned forward. “She did.”

“Hey!” Sophie playfully whacked Gabe’s shoulder before looking back at her friend. “But yeah, he’s right. I did almost forget because of Renata. She put BUUUURP,” Sophie shook her head from the force of the burp. “She put Belch powder in my food.”

Gabe started laughing beside Sophie while Prisha waved the air in front of her. “I could’ve never guessed,” Prisha’s sarcasm dripped with her words. 

“But,” Sophie lifted up a finger, “I was able to make it thanks to Gabe. Besides, I couldn’t miss the match where Vi and Mari kick Slytherin’s ass.” Gabe nodded energetically with that statement. 

Prisha was about to comment when Gabe shot up from his seat.

“There they are!” The other two followed his finger and noticed that the Hufflepuff Quidditch team was making their way out. The chasers led by the captain were the first out followed by the two beaters. Next was Mari who was readjusting her fingerless leather Quidditch gloves. Her attention was completely on that task until she felt a friendly back pat from Violet, the last member of the team, who gave a small reassuring smile before walking forward. Mariana quickly caught up, her Hufflepuff Quidditch robes blowing in the wind.

“Mari!” Gabe yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth. Mari looked up and immediately found her brother. A smile covered her face as she waved excitedly at him. “You’re gonna do great! Kick their asses!” 

Mariana gave a dramatic thumbs up to her brother then realized that the rest of her team was waiting for her and ran forward. 

Gabe sat back down, his positive energy slowly getting mixed with his nerves. 

“It’s gonna be fine, Gabe,” Sophie put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Mariana has been awesome at practice and the rest of the team has her back.”

Gabe nodded along, his nerves slowly dying down. “Yeah, you’re right.” He awkwardly scratched the back of his head. “Guess I can’t help being a worried older brother.”

“Makes sense. I get worried all the time with Minnie even though I’m the younger twin.” Sophie was about to continue when she heard a familiar charismatic voice. 

“Ladies and Gentleman, Badgers and Snakes!” Louis’ voice crackled over the speaker. “Get ready for quite the match between Syltherin and Hufflepuff!”

The two sides immediately started to get ready and within a few moments the whistle was sounded. With that everyone got into position and the ball was thrown in the air.

“Oh! Looks like Slytherin’s chasers are faster than Hufflepuff could have known!” Louis’ chipper voice echoed throughout the pitch. The chaser that had gotten the ball sped forward, diving and   
dodging attempts to block their ever increasing presence to the three ringed goals. Mariana stood ready, hovering in the middle of the three goals. Her eyes carefully tracked the chaser’s movement and with a gut reaction she flew over to the right goal and used the back of her broomstick to whack away the ball. 

“Whooooo! Way to go, Mari!” Gabe cheered the loudest, jumping up from his spot. Sophie and Prisha also cheered along when Louis’ voice reappeared.

“Ooops, tough luck, buddy! Seems Hufflepuff’s newest Keeper is no joke!”

The ball was snagged once again by a Slytherin chaser only for one of the bludgers to appear next to him. With a desperate side dash, the chaser threw the ball only for it to be caught by the Hufflepuff leader. Dashing forward, they tossed it into the middle reigned goal with ease causing the Slytherin team to stare daggers at the Hufflepuff team.

“Better watch out! Seems like these snakes are about to bite!” Louis’ worry was not baseless as the Slytherin team used well-timed moves to grab back the ball and with some fake outs score a goal against the Hufflepuff’s Keeper. Mariana’s face fell for a moment before she heard the encouraging cheers of her brother. With newfound determination, she focused on the game. Mariana’s focus paid off as she blocked goal after goal from the opposing team. She used simple yet creative ways to block the attacks, her poise unwavering. But the Slytherin team was no pushover and soon the game had been going on for nearly an hour.

“This is a tight game, folks!” Louis leaned back in his spot in the viewer box. “It’s 100 to 90 so whichever team gets that sneaky little snitch will win the game.” Just as he had finished that sentence the snitch was released from its box. “And just like that, the snitch is up for grabs!”

Violet’s eyes tried to follow the snitch’s pattern but it was bizarre and incoherent. Pushing her broomstick forward, Violet zoomed upward. 

The Slytherin seeker dashed forward, bumping harshly into Violet. Violet gritted her teeth as she pushed back, the pair entering a stalemate as they flew up in the air. The snitch flew further up and slipped through the Slytherin seeker’s grasp. Violet used the chance to fly forward but the snitch suddenly dived down and into the wooden beams of the stands. Violet was about to follow when a bludger cut through the air towards her. Swearing, Violet released her right hand’s grasp on the handle of the broomstick and slipped underneath. But the bludger soon turned around and zoomed towards her. Violet let both of her hands free from the broomstick and was gripping onto the broomstick with nothing but her legs as she flew haphazardly through the air. Prisha looked up in horror, clutching her hands tightly together. 

“It’s okay. Vi’s got this,” Sophie placed her hand on Prisha’s shoulder. But it did little to nothing to help as Prisha watched her girlfriend losing her grip on her broomstick. 

“T-The Hufflepuff seeker is struggling in the sky. Her grasp on her broomstick is slipping!” Louis had risen up from his spot, his voice thick with worry. “But knowing her, she’s gonna find a way around it!” The bludger seemed on a vengeful path towards Violet once again when the two Hufflepuff beaters swooped forward and tag teamed the bludger, sending it towards the Slytherin seeker. 

“The Slytherin seeker seems to have lost the snitch and to add more bad luck to his pot of misery, it looks like the bludger is heading straight for him!”

The seeker looked back, his eyes widening in fear before he made a desperate lunge upward to get out of the wrathful bludger’s way. Violet had readjusted on her broom and within seconds had found the snitch again. Her eyes hardened as she dove down deeply, not stopping until she nearly hit the grassy field. Her fingers brushed against the grass as she did a sharp turn to get under the stands where the snitch had hid again. She moved forward, dodging wooden beam after wooden beam, her eyes darting left and right while the snitch teasingly soared just inches out of her reach. 

A loud thud behind her made it obvious that the Slytherin seeker had rejoined the hunt for the snitch. Violet put all of her attention back on the snitch which slipped out of the opening and back to the pitch. She pushed forward, willing her broomstick to go faster as she extended her hand out. Her fingertips brushed against the snitch but were always out of reach. Throwing caution to the wind, Violet jumped forward, snatching up the snitch in her arms, all the while hoping she had timed it right with her broom. Landing roughly on the broom, Violet threw up her arm that held the fluttering snitch. 

The loudspeakers were filled with happy cheers before Louis cleared his throat. “Looks like Hufflepuff wins!” 

Sophie, Prisha and Gabe all jumped and started to cheer loudly while Violet was met with the congratulations of her team. Mariana flew beside her and started talking animatedly with the seeker. 

Soon the teams had landed and were immediately greeted by the others. 

Gabe ran forward and gave his little sister a huge, warm hug, the weight of which had the two swaying back and forth. “You were so awesome out there, Mari!” Gabe exclaimed proudly.

Mariana gave a light-hearted chuckle. “Thanks, I guess I’ve got quite the skills.”

“No joke, you were great!” Sophie’s voice caused the siblings to pull apart from their hug. “Marlon better watch out whenever Hufflepuff goes against Gryffindor.” 

Mariana was about to reply when she noticed out of the corner of her eye Prisha sprinting forward and tackling Violet in a long, loving hug. It was clear that the match had shook up Prisha a bit. 

Violet immediately wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and started to whisper reassuring words. 

“Well, well, well, Garcia, you’re no newbie!” Louis smiled enthusiastically over at the group of Hufflepuffs while he strode forward. “With you and Vi as Hufflepuff’s secret weapons, I’d better warn my house to work hard.”

“That’s right! Hufflepuff is going to take the Inter-House Quidditch Cup!” Gabe stated proudly while Mariana playfully nudged her brother’s side. 

“Come on, Gabe, I still have a ways to go.” She smiled at her brother before looking over at Louis with a confident smirk. “But yeah, we’re going to kick Ravenclaw’s ass this year!”

“Big words!” Louis chuckled before he noticed that Prisha and Violet had joined the group. “Crazy seeking today, Vi.”

“Yeah, seriously, that was pretty badass!” Gabe added with a smile.

“Yeah,” Violet awkwardly scratched the back of her neck. “Just glad it worked out,” She gave Prisha’s hand a gentle squeeze as she looked over at her girlfriend.

“Well, I don’t know about you two,” Sophie gestured to the two Ravenclaws, “But we’re going to celebrate a successful match! I’m buying butterbeer for all!” Sophie’s declaration was met with excited chatter. “So Louis, Prisha, you game?” Sophie flashed a bright smile back and forth between the two.  
“  
I’d love to,” Prisha replied.

“Sounds delicious, count me in,” Louis smiled. “Besides, I need to talk to Gabe and Mari and let them know that Ravenclaw’s Quidditch team is no pushover!” Louis pulled on the sides of his Hogwarts robes.

The Garcia siblings let out a confident snort at the same time while they began to debate with Louis. Sophie led the group towards the secret door that led all the way to Hogsmeade while Prisha and Violet brought up the rear, simply enjoying each other’s company. The group laughed and chatted as they made their way towards Hogsmeade and the promised butterbeers that were waiting for them.


End file.
